Proposal of a New Beginning
by Frozen Midnight
Summary: Shuichi comes home to a dark apartment and thinks Yuki has left again...but has he really? [Prequel to Starting Again] Since this is a Gravi fic it's shonenai YS


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything relating to Gravitation and I do not claim ownership to any of the characters in this story. I am simply a tremendous fan of the show and I wanted to write a fanfic.please don't hold that against me.   
  


* * *

  
  


**_Proposal Of A New Beginning_**

  
  
The apartment was dark when Shuichi finally got home. Normally he would come home to find a faint light coming from underneath the door to Yuki's den or the steady sound of typing telling him that his love was home and busily at work, but not tonight. Tonight everything in the apartment was dark and silent. Shuichi suddenly found himself very afraid. It was never this dark and silent unless Yuki had left him, the very thought of that happening again brought tears to the young singer's eyes and he slid to the floor and cried.   
  
Yuki had been sitting quietly in his den for almost an hour waiting for his baka of a lover to return home. Today was the two-year anniversary of Shuichi moving into Yuki's apartment and Yuki was still denying it. After all, how could such a warm, caring, happy person like Shindou Shuichi love someone as cold, unfeeling, bastard like Yuki Eiri? Yuki had asked himself that same question millions of times but the more he thought about it the more he realized that he wasn't really cold and uncaring anymore (though he still acted like it), he had finally learned to smile and laugh again (though no one ever saw him do these things). He truly loved his pink haired siren and was intent on proving that to the singer himself. Yuki was shaken from his thoughts but the sound of his apartment door opening and closing. He waited silently in the dark for his genki lover to come bouncing in, rambling about his day, however, Yuki never got the happy babble he was waiting for, instead he heard strangled sobs coming from down the hall. Shuichi, his happy little lover, was crying as if his world had just ended. Worry and fear shot through Yuki's brain as he forced himself to walk calmly down the hall to find Shuichi crumpled in front of the apartment door, sobbing miserably.   
  
"Shu-chan, daijoubou?" Yuki asked quietly, intentionally allowing his concern to show in his voice.   
  
Shuichi looked up as soon as he heard Yuki's voice and instantly flew into the novelist's open arms, "Yuki, I'm so glad it's you. I didn't see any lights on and I thought.I thought you'd left me alone again." Shuichi barely got out the last few words before breaking into sobs again.   
  
Yuki held the sobbing teen against him tightly, "Shh Shu-chan, it's okay, I'm not going anywhere." Yuki soothed quietly.   
  
Shuichi suddenly stopped sobbing and looked up at Yuki with wide, hopeful eyes, "Yuki, did.did you just call me 'Shu-chan'?" Shuichi was in a mild state of shock. Yuki usually called him Shuichi or occasionally slipped and called him baka like he had when they'd first met but he'd never called him anything as affectionate as Shu-chan.   
  
Yuki chuckled slightly, once again showing emotion to the vocalist, "I called you that when I asked why you were crying too, or didn't you notice?"   
  
"I noticed, I just thought it was my imagination," Shuichi said quietly, "you usually don't worry about me when I cry and you've never called me anything other than Shuichi or baka."   
  
Yuki sighed, apparently it was time he set his lover straight, "Gomen nasai Shu-chan, I didn't mean to worry you by having the lights off, I wanted to surprise you. Also, gomen for never calling you Shu-chan, I always call you it in my mind but I should have called you it to your face before now. I don't mean to come off as cold to you as I do, I just...I just."   
  
Yuki was suddenly silenced by one of Shuichi's fingers being pressed against his lips, "You just didn't know what to do Yuki. The last person you showed love to betrayed you and hurt you horribly, but Eiri-chan, I'm not like Yuki-san. Unlike him, I love you back"   
  
"I've always known you weren't like Yuki-san Shu-chan. I have a surprise for you."   
  
"Hontou ni? A surprise?"   
  
"Hai." Yuki reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black box. Yuki then turned the box around and opened it so that Shuichi could see its contents. Nestled within the box's black velvet interior was the masculine version of a wedding ring with a single word engraved on its flawless exterior, 'Aishiteru'.   
  
Shuichi looked up at Yuki with pure love and joy shining in his amethyst orbs, "Eiri-chan, wha."   
  
"Onegai Shu-chan, let me finish." Yuki took a shaky breath before continuing, "Shindou Shuichi, koi, you've put up with me for two years. You've tolerated my coldness and cruelty for far longer than you should ever have had to. I don't know how you did it or how you could possibly love me after all I've done to you but, somehow you've managed to change me and if you wouldn't mind dealing with me for the rest of our lives, I'd be honored if you'd marry me."   
  
Shuichi simply stared up into Yuki's eyes; he could see the fear glowing within the novelist's amber eyes and was touched that Yuki was allowing him to see his vulnerability. Shuichi had his answer in under a second having waited to give it for almost two years, "Of course Eiri-chan, of course I'll marry you." After answering the vocalist tightened his hold on the author, then suddenly looked up at him, "Eiri-chan?"   
  
"Hai Shu-chan?"   
  
"Can you promise me something?"   
  
"Anything."   
  
"Don't call yourself Yuki Eiri anymore. I don't want to marry Yuki Eiri; I want to marry Uesugi Eiri, the real Eiri."   
  
Tears stung Eiri's eyes as he looked down on his fiancé. Finally someone had seen past the wounded Eiri his family and Touma were always trying to help and the cold defensive Yuki Eiri that the world knew to see the person Eiri truly was, had always been, Uesugi Eiri. "Alright Shu-chan, no more Yuki Eiri. Uesugi Eiri will have a new beginning, a second chance to live the life he should have lived all along. Arigatou, Shu-chan. Aishiteru."   
  
"Aishiteru mata, Eiri-chan, aishiteru mata."   
  


**~Owari minna-chan~**

  
  


* * *

  
  
**Japanese Words:**   
  
Daijoubou: Are you all right? (Can also mean "I am alright")   
Baka: Idiot   
Gomen nasai: Very Sorry   
Gomen: Sorry   
Hontou ni: Really   
Hai: Yes   
Aishiteru: I love you   
Onegai: Please   
Koi: Love   
Arigatou: Thank you   
Mata: Also   
Owari: The End   
Minna: Everyone   
  
Thank you for reading my fic, I hope you liked it. I don't know if I should continue it or not.if I get reviews I'll continue it. The next chapter has potential to be rather hilarious. Review onegai! ^-^ 


End file.
